Férias na Toca
by Angelina Weasley2
Summary: O que acontece quando todo mundo que você imagina vai passar as férias na Toca. Incluindo Sirius, Lupin, Krum e Fleur Delacour! Imperdível!
1. O jantar decisivo

*observaÃ§Ã£o1: Todos os direitos reservados a Warner e a J.K. Rowling.Essa fic nÃ£o tem interesses lucrativos e blÃ©, blÃ©, blÃ©.  
  
*observaÃ§Ã£o2: As personagens GeÃ³rgia e Fredelliz nÃ£o existem, mas eu resolvi criÃ¡-las junto com minhas amigas. Uma prÃ©via da histÃ³ria delas Ã© que a Sra. Weasley estava grÃ¡vida de quadrigÃªmeos, porÃ©m, o mÃ©dico falou para o Sr. Weasley que as gÃªmeas haviam morrido. Somente Fred e Jorge haviam sobrevivido. No dia do Baile de Inverno, Fred e Jorge vÃªem Fredelliz e GeÃ³rgia tocando nas Esquisitonas e acaba, descobrindo q sÃ£o irmÃ£os. Essa histÃ³ria completa estÃ¡ em uma outra fic q uma amiga minha escreveu e em breve estarÃ¡ aki.  
  
  
  
CapÃ­tulo1- O jantar decisivo  
  
FÃ©rias de verÃ£o na Toca. Depois que todos descobriram que as gÃªmeas Fredelliz e GeÃ³rgia nÃ£o haviam morrido no parto, o Sr. Weasley resolveu adotÃ¡-las e por isso elas tambÃ©m moravam na Toca agora. Com a volta de Voldemort, Gui e Carlinhos tambÃ©m voltaram para casa. O Sr. Weasley resolveu enfeitiÃ§ar mais um pouco a casa e fez mais dois quartos, um para Carlinhos e Gui e um outro para as gÃªmeas. As explosÃµes na casa duplicaram, afinal Fred, Jorge, Fredelliz e GeÃ³rgia se uniram pra abrir a loja de logros e brincadeiras "Tetragemialidades" Weasley. Fora isso, tudo ocorria normalmente na Toca. Agora eles passavam a jantar todas as noites no quintal da casa. No meio de uns desses jantares, Rony estava mais pensativo que o normal:  
  
- O que foi Roniquinho?- Sra. Weasley perguntou, arrancando risadas de todos e deixando Rony vermelho.  
  
-NÃ£o me chama de Roniquinho mÃ£e! Por favor! Eu nÃ£o gosto. E nÃ£o estÃ¡ acontecendo nada.  
  
- Como nÃ£o Ã© nada? Vc ainda nÃ£o falou hoje....  
  
-Ah, mÃ£e, Ã© que eu estava pensando se o Dumbledore vai deixar o Harry passar as fÃ©rias aqui.  
  
-Bom Rony, Dumbledore entrou em contato comigo no MinistÃ©rio avisando que Harry poderia passar o fim das fÃ©rias aqui.  
  
-SÃ©rio pai?? Que legal!!! Er.. se nÃ£o for pedir demais... serÃ¡ que a Mione poderia vir?  
  
-Claro filho. Hermione Ã© uma boa menina. Sempre serÃ¡ bem-vinda aqui.  
  
-Ah, qual Ã©? Porque sÃ³ os amigos do Roniquinho? NÃ³s queremos igualdade e por isso, Lino, Angelina e Katie tambÃ©m virÃ£o!-Fred falava sÃ©rio enquanto Jorge o apoiava sacudindo a cabeÃ§a.  
  
-Se Ã© assim querido, o Lino pode vir, mas nada de namoradas na Toca!  
  
-Mas mamÃ£e, a Hermione Ã© namorada do Rony!  
  
-Ela nÃ£o Ã© minha namorada Fred!  
  
-Claro que Ã©!  
  
-MamÃ£e, Angelina, Katie e Alicia sÃ£o minhas amigas. Elas podem vir por mim...- Gina interferiu pela primeira vez. " Te devo essa", Jorge falou baixinho pra irmÃ£ que sorriu de volta.  
  
-Ok entÃ£o... as trÃªs podem vir.  
  
-A mamÃ£e, se Ã© assim, eu, Gui, apÃ³io meus irmÃ£os porque o Carlinhos quer que a NathÃ¡lia venha e o Percy quer que a PenÃ©lope venha.  
  
-Eu jÃ¡ falei que namoradas nÃ£o!!!!  
  
-Ah Ã©, o que a senhora acha que a Angelina, a Katie e a Alicia sÃ£o do Fred, do Jorge e do Lino, respectivamente?  
  
-Ah, por Merlim...ok entÃ£o... as trÃªs meninas tambÃ©m vÃªm...- a Sra. Weasley jÃ¡ estava comeÃ§ando a ficar assustada.  
  
-Bom, mamÃ£e, sÃ³ uma observaÃ§Ã£o: a NathÃ¡lia deve trazer a irmÃ£ dela Tatiana.  
  
-Ah nÃ£o Carlinhos! AÃ­ jÃ¡ Ã© demais!!!!  
  
-Mas mamÃ£e! A mÃ£e dela nÃ£o vai deixar ela vir pra minha casa sozinha!  
  
-EntÃ£o ela nÃ£o vem. Menos uma.  
  
-MamÃ£e.. por favor... O que custa? Mais uma menos uma... Se eu ficar deprimido o resto das fÃ©rias, a culpa Ã© sua!  
  
-TÃ¡ legal Carlinhos... tÃ¡ certo...- Sra Weasley jÃ¡ estava comeÃ§ando a desistir de discutir.  
  
- Ah, qual Ã©? Eu sei que eu sou a mais nova aqui nessa casa, mas nÃ³s temos os mesmos direitos. Eu quero que o meu namorado venha!  
  
-Ok Fredelliz. O Joey pode vir.  
  
-Que Joey mamÃ£e. Joey Ã© coisa do passado. O meu namorado Ã© o Sirius Black!  
  
- O QUÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠ!!!! O SIRIUS TEM IDADE PRA SER SEU PAI- Nessa hora, a Sra. Weasley inchou como um sapo boi e ficou extremamente vermelha.  
  
-Aproveitando a oportunidade, quero falar que o meu namorado Lupin tambÃ©m vem!!!  
  
-VOCÃŠ ESTÃ 


	2. A chegada dos hóspedes

*observaÃ§Ã£o1: Todos os direitos reservados a Warner e a J.K. Rowling.Essa fic nÃ£o tem interesses lucrativos e blÃ©, blÃ©, blÃ©.  
  
*observaÃ§Ã£o2: Nas falas do Krum e da Fleur, imaginem que esteja com sotaque. Ã‰ que escrever uma fic com sotaque, Ã© muito cansativo...  
  
CapÃ­tulo2- A chegada dos hÃ³spedes  
  
-NÃƒO! O SIRIUS E O LUPIN VÃƒO FICAR NO NOSSO QUARTO!  
  
-NÃƒO QUERO SABER! ANGELINA E KATIE ESTÃƒO NO NOSSO QUARTO!  
  
-SE FOR ASSIM, NATHALIA TAMBÃ‰M FICARÃ 


	3. Noite animada e revelações

*observaÃ§Ã£o1: Todos os direitos reservados a Warner e a J.K. Rowling.Essa fic nÃ£o tem interesses lucrativos e blÃ©, blÃ©, blÃ©.  
  
CapÃ­tulo3- Noite animada e revelaÃ§Ãµes  
  
Todos arrumaram as suas coisas nos seus respectivos quartos e resolveram dormir. Embora fosse essa a intenÃ§Ã£o, ninguÃ©m realmente conseguiu dormir em nenhum dos quartos. De vez em quando todos conseguiam escutar o Percy gritando para que Gui e Carlinhos calassem a boca e apagassem a luz, mas tudo era em vÃ£o. No quarto do Rony todos conversavam.  
  
-Sirius, eu ainda nÃ£o acredito que vocÃªs estÃ¡ namorando a Fredelliz!  
  
-UÃ©, porquÃª?  
  
-Porque ela Ã© muito nova pra vocÃª!  
  
-Ah, porque vocÃª sÃ³ fala de mim Harry? NÃ£o se esqueÃ§a que o Lupin tambÃ©m estÃ¡ namorando a GeÃ³rgia.  
  
-Almofadinhas, vocÃª tem que compreender que eu sou muito mais bonito e muito mais jovem que vocÃª.  
  
-Ih, acho que as minhas irmÃ£s afetaram vocÃªs.  
  
-E vocÃª Lupin? NÃ£o estÃ¡ trabalhando?  
  
-Bom, Harry, eu nÃ£o poderia estar contando isso, mas eu sou o novo professor de DCAT mais uma vez!  
  
-SÃ‰RIO??? QUE LEGAL!!!- Harry e Rony exclamaram juntos.  
  
Mas nÃ£o contem isso a ninguÃ©m. Ã‰ segredo absoluto ok?  
  
-OK!  
  
Enquanto isso, no quarto das gÃªmeas:  
  
-Ã‰ muito estranha essa histÃ³ria de vocÃªs. Quer dizer, a Molly teve quadrigÃªmeos, sendo dois pares de gÃªmeos idÃªnticos mas que sÃ£o diferentes entre si. Quer dizer, o Fred e o Jorge sÃ£o idÃªnticos, vocÃªs duas sÃ£o idÃªnticas, mas os meninos sÃ£o diferentes de vocÃªs.  
  
-Ã‰ AlÃ­cia. Mas foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.  
  
-VocÃªs ingleses sÃ£o muito estranhos. Tudo acontece aqui. SerÃ¡ que vocÃªs nÃ£o poderiam arrumar uma cama mais confortÃ¡vel nÃ£o? Essa cama vai acabar destruindo a minha coluna!  
  
-Olha aqui garota com cabelo de prata e metida a gatinha, vocÃª veio porque quis, ninguÃ©m te obrigou a vir nÃ£o. Ou vocÃª aceita as regras ou vai embora!- GeÃ³rgia estava com o dedo indicador na cara da Fleur.  
  
-E se reclamar muito, vocÃª nÃ£o vai nem ter cama pra dormir!  
  
-Isso mesmo Fredelliz! E por falar nisso, vocÃª gosta do seu nariz?  
  
-S.. sim...  
  
-EntÃ£o Ã© melhor vocÃª nÃ£o se meter com a gente se quiser mantÃª-lo inteiro.  
  
Fleur com os olhos esbugalhados, se encolheu na cama e virou para o outro lado, enquanto Alicia sorria junto com GeÃ³rgia e Fredelliz.  
  
No quarto da Gina:  
  
-Nossa, o Krum estÃ¡ o maior gato nÃ©?  
  
-Hum Gina... Vou contar pro Harry hein!  
  
-Ã‰, Hermione! A Gina tem uma queda por apanhadores.  
  
-Ahn, e vocÃª por batedores nÃ© Angelina?  
  
-Por batedores nÃ£o! Pelo meu batedor! O Fred Ã© lindo!  
  
-NÃ£o Ã© sÃ³ por batedor nÃ£o. VocÃª jÃ¡ ficou com o OlÃ­vio!  
  
-Eu sÃ³ fiquei com o OlÃ­vio por pura excitaÃ§Ã£o, afinal nÃ³s tÃ­nhamos vencido o Campeonato de Quadribol. VocÃª sabe muito bem Katie!  
  
-UÃ©? VocÃª nÃ£o namorava com o Fred?  
  
- NÃ£o Hermione. Eu comecei a namorar com o Fred no Baile de INverno no ano passado. Eu fiquei com o OlÃ­vio no quinto ano. E, Mione, eu fiquei sabendo que vocÃª ficou com o OlÃ­vio na Copa Mundial no ano passado!  
  
-AÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠÃŠ!!!!!  
  
-Ah, pessoal.. foi uma bobagem... Uma hora eu e a Gina saÃ­mos pra passear e eu encontrei o OlÃ­vio enquanto a Gina estava com o Draco.  
  
-O QUÃŠ?!?!?-Katie escandalizou-se.  
  
-UÃ© Katie, vocÃª nÃ£o sabia que eu fiquei com o Malfoy?  
  
-NÃ£o, claro que nÃ£o!  
  
-Bom, nÃ³s ficamos pela primeira vez no ano retrasado, sÃ³ que nÃ³s achamos que fosse besteira. NÃ³s nos reencontramos na Copa Mundial e nÃ£o conseguimos resistir. Continuamos a nos encontrar em Hogwarts porÃ©m quando ele fez os dentes da Hermione crescerem eu terminei com ele!  
  
-Quer dizer que sÃ³ eu e a Angelina nÃ£o tivemos encontros amorosos na Copa Mundial?  
  
-Ei, espera aÃ­! Eu fiquei com o Fred!  
  
-UÃ©, mas vocÃªs nÃ£o comeÃ§aram a namorar no Baile?  
  
-Sim, mas nÃ³s jÃ¡ ficÃ¡vamos antes! Quando conjuraram a Marca Negra eu estava correndo desesperadamente pela Floresta. AÃ­, ele veio e me deu um susto muito grande. Eu virei, sem perceber que era o Fred e dei um soco nele. AÃ­, nÃ³s acabamos ficando. E desde esse dia ele me chama de ferinha...  
  
-AH MEU DEUS!  
  
-Mas o que rola agora Ã© colocar a Mione e o Rony e o Harry e a Gina juntos!  
  
-Angel... eu jÃ¡ te disse mil vezes que o Harry nÃ£o quer nada comigo...  
  
-Veremos entÃ£o... Veremos!  
  
No quarto do Gui:  
  
- Nossa, a Hermioni-ni estÃ¡ cada vez mais linda!  
  
- UÃ©, vocÃª nÃ£o Ã© namorado da Fleur?  
  
-Sou. SÃ³ falei que a Hermioni-ni estÃ¡ linda.  
  
-O que vocÃªs acharam da NathÃ¡lia?  
  
-Carlinhos, pra te dizer a verdade, eu sÃ³ vi a Tatiana na minha frente. Ela Ã© linda.. sexy...  
  
-Elas sÃ£o um pouco parecidas Gui...  
  
-EntÃ£o meu caro... vocÃª se deu muito bem! Espero que eu tenha essa sorte.  
  
-CALEM A BOCA! EU QUERO DORMIR!!!  
  
-Ah, tinha que ser o Percy perfeito!  
  
No quarto dos gÃªmeos:  
  
-Se nÃ³s pegÃ¡ssemos um pufoso e fizÃ©ssemos ele comer fogos do Dr. Flibusteiro, como serÃ¡ que ele ficaria?  
  
- NÃ£o sei Fred. Deve ser parecido com o que aconteceu com a salamandra. Mas, o que vocÃª estÃ¡ pensando em fazer com a GadÃ©ia?  
  
- GadÃ©ia?  
  
-Ã‰ Lino! Ã‰ o pufoso da Gina!  
  
- Eu queria dar os fogos. O que vocÃª acha?  
  
-Acho que seria melhor dar os caramelos Incha-LÃ­ngua!  
  
-BOA IDÃ‰IA JORGE!  
  
-Pessoal, o que vocÃªs acham de fazer algo de interessante amanhÃ£?  
  
-Como o quÃª por exemplo Lino?  
  
- Que tal um jogo de quadribol?  
  
- Isso Lino! DÃ¡ pra formar dois times!  
  
-EntÃ£o! Mas.. nÃ£o sei... poderia estar valendo alguma coisa...  
  
-Que tal.. o time que perder terÃ¡ que ficar com quem o time que ganhou estipular. Por exemplo, vocÃªs dois estÃ£o em times separados. AÃ­ o time do Jorge perde. O Fred vai escolher alguÃ©m da casa pro Jorge ficar!  
  
- Mas quem tem namorada?  
  
- AÃ­, fica com a pÂ´ropria namorada, pra nÃ£o ter problemas.  
  
- PERFEITO!!!! EntÃ£o amanhÃ£ a gente fala com o pessoal!!!  
  
Nota da autora: SerÃ¡ que o pessoal vai aceitar esse jogo? E o que vai acontecer nesse jogo? Quem vai ficar com quem? A resposta vem nos prÃ³ximos capÃ­tulos! Aguardem!!! 


	4. O inicio do jogo.

*observaÃ§Ã£o1: Todos os direitos reservados a Warner e a J.K. Rowling.Essa fic nÃ£o tem interesses lucrativos e blÃ©, blÃ©, blÃ©.  
  
CapÃ­tulo 4- O inicio do jogo  
  
No outro dia de manhÃ£ todos levantaram com uma grande cara de sono. Harry reparou que nÃ£o foi somente no quarto do Rony que a bagunÃ§a tinha ido atÃ© tarde. As meninas desceram com uma grande cara de sono, mas jÃ¡ sorriam e conversavam freneticamente- " Como elas conseguem isso?"- Fred se perguntava enquanto coÃ§ava os olhos. NathÃ¡lia, Tatiana e PenÃ©lope tambÃ©m estavam integradas ao grupo das meninas e participavam ativamente da conversa. Os meninos estavam sentados do outro lado da mesa, extremamente cansados para conversar.  
  
-Meninos, que desÃ¢nimo Ã© esse?- Gina perguntou logo quando chegou a mesa.  
  
-Ah, Ã© que todo mundo ficou conversando atÃ© de madrugada, estamos cansados.  
  
-UÃ© Fred, aposto que nÃ³s ficamos conversando atÃ© mais do que vocÃªs e nÃ£o estamos com essas caras!  
  
-Ã‰, e sobre o que vocÃªs tanto conversavam?  
  
-PÃ¡ra de ser fofoqueiro Rony! NÃ³s sÃ³ conversÃ¡vamos...  
  
-Ih Mione, foi sÃ³ curiosidade...  
  
- Bom dia crianÃ§as!!!!  
  
Sirius e Lupin entreolharam-se.  
  
- Bom dia adultos!!!!  
  
- Ah, agora sim!!!! Bom dia Sra. Weasley!  
  
- Aqui estÃ¡ o cafÃ© da manhÃ£ de vocÃªs! Espero que gostem!  
  
Todos comeram apreciando a Ã³tima comida da Sra. Weasley. Depois do cafÃ©, parecia que a forÃ§a dos meninos tinha voltado. Agora todos conversavam, meninas de um lado, meninos do outro. No caso dos meninos o papo era quadribol e no caso das meninas o papo era os meninos.  
  
- UÃ© Fredelliz, pq vc nÃ£o fica lÃ¡ com o Sirius?  
  
- Ah, eu nÃ£o gosto de ficar muito agarrada no meu gatinho nÃ£o sabe. Ele pode acabar enjoando.  
  
-Realmente, ficar muito grudada Ã© um grande problema. Eu tambÃ©m adoto essa polÃ­tica com o meu lobinho...  
  
- Lobinho GeÃ³rgia?  
  
- Ã‰ como eu chamo o Lupin...  
  
- E ele nÃ£o se importa?  
  
- NÃ£o, ele acha carinhoso Alicia...  
  
- UÃ© Fleur, o que aconteceu? Arrancaram a sua lÃ­ngua?  
  
- NÃ£o Angelina.. nÃ£o Ã© nada- Fleur olhou para GeÃ³rgia e para Fredelliz que sorriram maldosamente.  
  
- Nathalia, conta um pouco de onde vc vem? como vc conheceu o Carlinhos?  
  
- Bom, nÃ³s somos brasileiras. LÃ¡ Ã© legal. Eu jÃ¡ me formei na Academia de lÃ¡, a minha irmÃ£ vai cursar o Ãºltimo ano agora. Eu andei me correspondendo com o Gui, fui eu que mandei aquele chapÃ©u que murchou as orelhas dele, vocÃªs ficaram sabendo? EntÃ£o, aÃ­ eu fui estudar dragÃµes na RomÃ¢nia tambÃ©m e conheci o Carlinhos. AÃ­, acabou rolando...  
  
- E vocÃª Tatiana, nÃ£o tem namorado?  
  
-NÃ£o Angelina, na realidade eu estou procurando - olhou discretamente para o Gui, mas todos perceberam.  
  
- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! Vc tÃ¡ a fim do Gui!!!!!  
  
- Ah, meninas.. parem!!!!- ela estava totalmente ruborizada, porque no momento que as meninas gritaram, os meninos se viraram pra elas e se aproximaram.  
  
- Qual Ã© o motivo da alegria?- justamente o Gui perguntou, porque ele sabia que tinha algo haver com a Tatiana que estava com as mÃ£os no rosto e olhava pra ele.  
  
- NÃ£o Ã© nada Gui... Ã© que a gente acabou de descobrir uma coisa muito interessante...  
  
- O que Fredelliz?  
  
- Posso falar Tatiana?  
  
- NÃƒÃƒOOOO!!!!  
  
- Desculpe-me querido, mas ela nÃ£o quer que conte. Mas vocÃª jÃ¡ vai descobrir...  
  
- Bom, aproveitando que todos estÃ£o aqui reunidos eu queria falar sobre a idÃ©ia que eu, o Jorge e o Lino tivemos ontem.  
  
- Que idÃ©ia Fred?  
  
- Ã‰ que nÃ³s entramos num consenso que nÃ³s temos que fazer algo pra animar a Toca e nÃ³s pensamos num jogo de quadribol. Aproveitando que o Krum trouxe todas as bolas.  
  
- VocÃª tem as bolas?  
  
- Sim, tenho a goles, os balaÃ§os e o pomo de ouro. Ã‰ que a seleÃ§Ã£o da BulgÃ¡ria me deu esse equipamento pra que eu pudesse treinar em casa durante as fÃ©rias.  
  
- Que legal!!!!! NÃ"S TOPAMOS!!!!  
  
-SÃ³ tem um detalhe. Pro jogo ficar mais acirrado, nÃ³s colocamos pra valer uma coisa.  
  
- O quÃª?  
  
- SÃ³ dÃ¡ pra formar dois times, entÃ£o, cada pessoa do time que perder terÃ¡ que ficar com uma pessoa que o time que ganhar estipular, valendo tambÃ©m pra quem nÃ£o estÃ¡ jogando!  
  
- Por mim tudo bem, vou ficar com o Fred mesmo.  
  
- Por mim tambÃ©m.  
  
- Pra quem tem namorado aqui, isso nÃ£o serÃ¡ problema, nÃ³s temos que saber a opiniÃ£o de quem nÃ£o tem namorado. Os meninos todos toparam e vocÃªs meninas? O que acham?  
  
As meninas se afastaram e foram cochichar. De repente dava pra escutar uma menina mais exaltada gritando 'NÃ£o, eu nÃ£o vou ter coragem!!!" Cinco minutos depois as meninas voltaram  
  
- NÃ³s topamos!!!  
  
- YEAH!!!!  
  
- Agora quem nÃ£o quer jogar? O Lino nÃ£o vai jogar porque vai narrar o jogo. O Percy nÃ£o quer jogar, falou que tem que fazer um trabalho pro ministÃ©rio e o Lupin nÃ£o quer jogar e o Sirius vai ser o juiz.  
  
- No nosso lado a Fleur nÃ£o quer jogar - Fredelliz fez uma cara de nojo - e a Nathalia e a Tatiana nÃ£o sabem jogar quadribol. No Brasil nÃ£o Ã© muito popular...  
  
- TÃ¡ faltando uma pessoa que tem que desistir...  
  
- Ah, pode ser eu. Vou ficar fazendo companhia pro Percy- PenÃ©lope sorriu pro Percy.  
  
- EntÃ£o nÃ£o jogam: Lino, Fleur, Nathalia, Tatiana, Percy, Penelope, Sirius e Lupin certo?  
  
- Certo.  
  
- NÃ³s temos que dividir os dois times agora... NÃ³s queremos que o time de quadribol da GrifinÃ³ria se mantenha, sendo que o Rony como o goleiro. VocÃªs nÃ£o se importam?  
  
- NÃ£o tem problema, mas nÃ³s temos que dividir as nossas posiÃ§Ãµes agora.  
  
Os outros que restaram se juntaram enquanto os outros foram conversar em um canto. Depois de um tempo todos se juntaram novamente.  
  
- O nosso time ficou sendo esse: Gui como goleiro, Fredelliz e GeÃ³rgia como batedoras, eu, Hermione e o Carlinhos como artilheiros e o Krum como apanhador.- Gina explicou.  
  
- O nosso Ã© o mesmo: Rony como goleiro, Fred e Jorge como batedores, Alicia, Katie e a Angelina como artilheiras e eu como apanhador- Harry tambÃ©m explicou.  
  
- Que horas que vai comeÃ§ar?  
  
- A gente pode subir agora pra se arrumar, que tal?  
  
- Ok.  
  
Os que iriam jogar subiram e trocaram de roupa. Desceram cada um com a sua vassoura empunhada nas costas. As meninas colocaram uma blusa apertadinha de manga e calÃ§as compridas. Os meninos tambÃ©m vestiram calÃ§as compridas e t-shirt. Sirius enfeitiÃ§ou a blusa dos times pra ficar com cores diferentes. O time do Harry estava de azul e o time do Krum de verde.  
  
- SÃ³ uma perguntinha... Onde nÃ³s vamos jogar?- Hermione estava pensativa, nÃ£o tinha a mÃ­nima idÃ©ia de onde poderiam jogar sem que os trouxas vissem.  
  
- Bom, Hermione, nÃ³s vamos jogar na clareira daquela floresta que a gente sempre joga.  
  
- Mas vocÃªs jogam com maÃ§Ã£s e nÃ£o com balaÃ§os.  
  
- Hemioni-ni, as bolas jÃ¡ estÃ£o enfeitiÃ§adas, jÃ¡ que eu treino com elas em casa. Ou seja, elas nÃ£o saem do campo que nÃ³s estamos jogando, nem os balaÃ§os nem o pomo.- Krum fitou a Hermione que ficou vermelha. Rony que viu a cena de longe se aproximou de Hermione e chamou a atenÃ§Ã£o dela.  
  
- O Lupin, o Sirius, o Carlinhos e o Gui vÃ£o dar uma ajudinha. VÃ£o lanÃ§ar pequenos feitiÃ§os em volta pra nÃ£o ter problema.  
  
- Ah, assim sim... vamos?  
  
- Vamos!!!!!  
  
Todos seguiram para a tal clareira. Os casais estavam indo abraÃ§ados ou de mÃ£os dadas enquanto os outros conversavam alegremente.  
  
Chegaram na clareira, montaram as vassouras e comeÃ§aram a dar voltas na clareira. Posicionaram-se no campo. Os aros eram cestas de palha. Parecia menor do que os aros normais, mas estavam enfeitiÃ§ados para serem maiores. Os goleiros jÃ¡ estavam em frente as cestas e os artilheiros e batedores estavam no centro do campo enquanto Krum e Harry estavam um pouco mais acima. Lino comeÃ§ou a narrar o jogo:  
  
AtenÃ§Ã£o, senhoras e senhores amantes do quadribol! Estamos aqui para assistir ao encontro do sÃ©culo: Krum pelo WINBOURNE WAPS versus Potter pelo PUDDLEMERE UNITED. NÃ£o esquecendo que esses nomes sÃ£o de times que jÃ¡ existem mas nÃ³s nÃ£o temos nenhuma ligaÃ§Ã£o com eles. E ainda temos o incrÃ­vel encontro dos batedores Weasley, Weasley pelo Puddlemere e as Weasley e Weasley pelo Winbourne. O juiz Sirius se aproxima do centro do campo. O juiz nÃ£o pode roubar pra nenhum dos dois times, jÃ¡ que a namorada dele, que Ã© bem esquentada estÃ¡ em um time e seu afilhado estÃ¡ em outro. Os balaÃ§os jÃ¡ estÃ£o em jogo seguidos pelo pomo de ouro. NÃ£o podemos esquecer que o jogador que pegar o pomo de ouro faz com que seu time venÃ§a. A goles foi lanÃ§ada.... E COMEÃ‡A O JOGO!!!!!!  
  
Nota da autora: No prÃ³ximo capÃ­tulo nÃ£o percam o jogo de quadribol na totalidade!!!! E obrigada pelas reviews!!!! 


	5. O jogo de quadribol

*observação1: Todos os direitos reservados a Warner e a J.K. Rowling.Essa fic não tem interesses lucrativos e blé, blé, blé.  
  
Capítulo 5-  
  
-O JOGO COMEÇA!!!! Alícia pega a goles, isso aí gatinha! Vai carregando a goles seguida de perto por Carlinhos. Qual é, vai se afastando hein? E Alicia deixa Carlinhos vendo borboleta e passa pela Hermione e pela Gina e atira a goles, mas Gui defende. Gui lança a goles para Carlinhos que joga para Gina que devolve para Carlinhos, lança para Hermione que lança de volta para Gina que deixa a bola cair espetacularmente para Carlinhos que marca 10 pontos para os Winbournes! Espetacular o lance da menina Gina, cadê o responsável pelo time da Grifinória que não lança essa menina? Rony lança a goles para Angelina Johnson que toca na goles pela primeira vez nesse jogo e ninguém segura Angelina, passa por um, passa por outro e faz uma manobra fantástica para desviar de um balaço, joga a goles para Alicia que lança para Katie que contorna o aro, lança novamente a Angelina e, MAS QUE PINTURA!!!! 10 pontos para o Puddlemere!  
  
Nisso, Harry e Krum sobrevoavam o campo a procura do pomo, mas nem sinal dele. Harry viu algo se mexendo lá embaixo, mas foi interrompido por Jorge Weasley que tirou um balaço que já estava a centímetros do Harry- "Ufa, essa foi por pouco"- Harry olhou novamente para baixo e viu que o pomo havia sumido, procurou por Krum, ele ainda estava parado. Resolveu analisar pra ver como o jogo estava.  
  
- Mas que jogada linda de Hermione para Gina, nossa, essas meninas estão me surpreendendo. Gina lança Carlinhos que devolve a goles para Gina que lança para Hermione, ACERTA A GOLES NA CABEÇA DO RONY, MIONE!- brincadeirinha- E Mione joga a goles e Rony faz uma linda defesa! E o jogo continua empatado e acirrado. Puddlemere 10 e Winbourne também 10.  
  
Harry resolveu se preocupar com o pomo. Só que de repente, Harry escuta alguém gritando, um balaço acertou Alicia bem em cheio. Todos desceram para ver como ela estava. Enquanto todos estavam acudindo Alicia que estava com o nariz sangrando, alguma coisa perturbava Fredelliz. Ela que estava tentando ver o que estava acontecendo com Alicia mas estava sendo importunada por um bichinho na orelha. Ela empurrava o bichinho, mas o bichinho voltava, parecia aquele mosquito irritante e só nos deixam em paz quando a gente mata. Geórgia que estava de longe também viu que sua irmã estava sendo importunada por um animal estranho. No mesmo momento elas tiveram a mesma idéia: deram uma bastonada no bicho que foi estraçalhado. Uma sorriu pra outra e pararam pra olhar o bichinho melhor. Então elas perceberam que aquilo não era um bicho e sim o POMO DE OURO!!!  
  
Fredelliz... a gente destruiu o pomo de ouro....  
  
É, eu percebi...  
  
E agora, o que nós vamos fazer?  
  
Vamos falar pra eles...  
  
Você ta maluca? Vão chamar a gente de retardada. " Vocês quebraram o pomo de ouro!" " Vocês são malucas?" e etc...  
  
Vamos ficar quietinhas na nossa, aí, uma hora eles desistem de jogar...  
  
É, é isso aí. Assim vai ser mais interessante... Mas a gente tem que jogar direito, se não eles vão perceber.  
  
E vamos deixar o pomo aqui?  
  
Deixa, aí talvez alguém que não está jogando vê e paralisa o jogo.  
  
Ok  
  
  
  
Alicia se recuperou e voltou pro jogo.  
  
E Alicia volta pro jogo sim senhoras e senhores! Não é fácil derrubar a minha gatinha não! E já chega fazendo uma belíssima jogada junto com Angelina e Katie. E mais 10 pontos para o Puddlemere. Gui lança a goles para Hermione e Fredelliz salva Hermione de uma boa balaçada na cabeça! E Hermione joga para Gina e vai lançar de longe mesmo e, QUE LINDO!!!! 10 pontos para os Winbournes!!!!!  
  
E o dia foi passando e nada do pomo, perderam o almoço, o lanche, a janta, anoiteceu e ninguém achou o ponto. O jogo continuava acirrado, estava 140 a 130 para o Puddlemere. Harry já estava com olheiras. Resolveu chegar perto do Krum.  
  
E aí Krum, algum sinal do pomo?  
  
Nenhum Arry, nenhum... a última vez que eu vi o pomo foi de manhã, mas ele desapareceu rápido.  
  
Você acha que tem chance de ele ter saído das dimensões do campo, ter ido pra outro lado?- " E mais 10 pontos para o Puddlemere!"  
  
Não Arry, ele foi enfeitiçado por grandes bruxos. Sem chance...  
  
E agora o que vamos fazer?  
  
Não sei Arry.  
  
Eu achava melhor acabar o jogo. Olha só as meninas. Não tem mais pique pra jogar. A Gina está acabada...  
  
E a Hermio-ni-ni tadinha... Ela não é de jogar quadribol.  
  
É mesmo. Vamos acabar com o jogo?  
  
Sim. Vamos.  
  
Harry e Krum desceram e pararam na frente do Sirius que era o juiz.  
  
- Pessoal, nós resolvemos parar!  
  
Ué por quê?  
  
Porque eu e o Krum não temos sinal do pomo desde de manhã... E olha só para as meninas, até a Angelina, a Katie e a Alicia que jogam direto estão acabadas.  
  
É, vamos descer.  
  
Todos desceram e começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo.  
  
SILÊNCIO!!! Um de cada vez...  
  
Bom, Harry, você não tem nem sinal do pomo?  
  
Não Sirius, desde de manhã...  
  
Vocês querem então acabar o jogo.  
  
Sim!!!  
  
Mas o jogo está empatado.  
  
Melhor assim, ninguém perde.  
  
Ah, pelo amor de Deus, me leva pra casa...- Gina estava sentada com a cabeça encostada no joelho, extremamente cansada.  
  
Vem Gina, eu te ajudo.- Harry estendeu a mão para Gina. No momento rolou um clima, pois ao puxar Gina para cima eles ficaram bastante próximos, mas ninguém reparou nisso. Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro durante um tempo até que Gina quebrou o gelo.  
  
V..va..vamos...- Gina estava muito vermelha mas Harry não reparou, porque estava escuro.  
  
Quando todos estavam, caminhando escutaram um grito.  
  
-AAIIIII!!!!!  
  
Que foi Rony???  
  
Ai, alguma coisa entrou no meu pé...ai...peraí estou tirando.. parece vidro....  
  
O que é?  
  
Não dá pra ver né.. Ta escuro.  
  
Lumus  
  
AH MEU DEUS!- Todos exclamaram juntos.  
  
Acho que eu apanhei o pomo de ouro...- Todos riram.  
  
O que será que aconteceu?- Fredelliz perguntou, parecendo preocupada.  
  
Não sei, vai ver algum balaço atingiu o pomo.  
  
É meio improvável não é Krum?  
  
Não sei, mas pode acontecer. Foi só uma suposição.  
  
Não adianta, o pomo já foi destruído. Vamos entrar?  
  
Vamos!  
  
Todos seguiram para casa. Chegaram lá a Sra. Weasley já os esperavam com uma janta bem gostosa. Ela não estava preocupada porque vira e mexe uma pessoa que não estava jogando ia até a Toca e a avisava do que estava acontecendo. Como eles não comeram nada durante o dia, a Sra. Weasley resolveu caprichar na janta. Eles tomaram banho e desceram para jantar. Nessa hora não tinha mais o grupinho dos meninos nem os das meninas. Eles estavam misturados e os casais estavam sentados perto um do outro. Depois que jantaram, eles ficaram um tempo na mesa ainda, conversando.  
  
E a nossa aposta?- perguntou Fred  
  
Ah, babou né?- Gina respondeu- O pomo não foi apanhado e o jogo ainda terminou empatado.  
  
Ah, não... Eu achava que agora todo mundo tinha que ficar com todo mundo então!  
  
Como assim Jorge?  
  
Ah, ninguém ganhou, mas a gente passou um dia inteiro lá jogando pra nada? Qual é?  
  
E o que você propõe?  
  
Eu já disse Mione. Um time vai escolher quem do outro time vai ficar e vice- versa. Aí, todo mundo vai acabar ficando com todo mundo.  
  
Não era essa a aposta Jorge!!!  
  
Eu sei Mione, mas ninguém pensou que o pomo seria destruído não é? Quem vota contra levanta o braço.  
  
Apenas Mione, Gina e Tatiana levantaram o braço.  
  
Sinto muito.. minoria... ENTÃO TODO MUNDO VAI TER QUE FICAR COM TODO MUNDO!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Nota da autora: Quem vai ficar com quem??? No próximo capítulo vocês saberão! 


	6. O fica-fica

Capítulo 6-  A hora da verdade

-Os casais não poderão ser votados, ou seja, eu, Angelina, Jorge, Katie, Alicia, Lino, Krum, Fleur, Percy, Penélope, Carlinhos, Nathalia, Sirius, Fredelliz, Lupin e Geórgia já estamos certos. Quem sobrou?- Fred parecia o orador da brincadeira, levanto tudo a sério.

-Sobraram Hermione, Rony, Tatiana, Gui e Harry- Rony respondeu, contando nos dedos quantos faltavam.

- São só esses?... Nossa.. quantos casais... Bom, vamos começar. Quem é a favor que a Hermione fique com o Rony levante o dedo.

Todos levantaram com exceção de Rony e Hermione que não poderiam votar  e Krum. Os sorrisos marotos apareceram no rosto de todos, principalmente no do Fred e do Jorge que pareciam se divertir imensamente com a brincadeira.

- Continuando... Quem é a favor que a Tatiana fique com o Gui.

A unanimidade foi presente mais uma vez, com exceção da Fleur, que alimentava uma atração por Gui desde o ano letivo passado.

-Ah.. que legal.. todos os casais já estão formados. Agora vamos par...

- Peraê Fred!!! E eu?- Harry levantou e todos olharam para ele.

- Ah, Harry, não tem par pra você. Sinto muito.

- Ué? E a Gina?- Harry se virou e apontou para Gina que estava abaixada brincando com a Gadéia, nem prestava a atenção no que ocorria na sala.

- Ah.. é.. Tem a Gina. Havia esquecido da maninha.. Então... quem ach....

- EI!!! A Gina não estava brincando! A Gina é muito nova ainda!- Rony havia dado um passo a frente. Percy também segui-o.

- Concordo com o Rony. Gina é muito nova. Ela ainda brinca de boneca. Boto a minha mão no fogo que a Gina nem pensa em ter algum relacionamento com alguém...

Gina arregalou os olhos e olhou para Angelina e Hermione. As duas que estavam fazendo uma força danada para não rir, não resistiram e caíram na gargalhada. Fredelliz e Geórgia começaram a gargalhar e se sacudiam na cadeira. Fredelliz riu tanto que bateu com a cabeça na parede, o que levou a mais um tempo de gargalhada geral.

A Sra. Weasley entrou pela sala e ficou maravilhada quando viu todos sorrindo.

-Ah, que ótimo! Parece que vocês estão se divertindo bastante.

-Ai, ai...(cof, cof)..ai, mamãe... ai.. a Gina.. pediu.. para você..(há, há, há)pegar a boneca dela...(há, há, há...)- Fredelliz voltou a rir, só que dessa vez estava em pé, com a mão na barriga e com a outra mão apontada para Percy.

- Que boneca Fredelliz? Você pirou de vez? A Gina não brinca com bonecas há muito tempo. E se ainda tivesse bonecas aqui, eu não daria para ela. Ela não tem mais idade para isso!

- Mamãe, não diga isso para mim.A senhora tem que dizer isso para o Percy.

- O Percy? Por quê?

- Ah, deixa pra lá.. a senhora não vai entender mesmo...

- Ta... então eu vou ali na cozinha. Qualquer coisa é só chamar- A Sra Weasley saiu da sala com um ar de "não estou entendendo nada"

- Gostaria de saber qual foi o motivo desse escândalo todo Fredelliz!

- Percy, até a mamãe percebeu que a Gina cresceu! Ela não é mais criança!

- Não interessa!!!! Ela não vai ficar com ninguém!

- Isso mesmo Percy!- Rony se meteu na discussão.

- Cala a boca Rony!

- CHEGA!!!- Fred gritou no meio da sala. Todos estranharam porque ele nunca foi de tomar uma atitude dessas, mas resolveram parar- Eu tenho a solução para isso;

- Tem? E qual é?

- Bom, o Rony fica com a Gina...

A discussão foi geral. De vez em quando dava pra escutar alguém falando que o Fred era maluco, incestuoso. Uma hora alguém o chamou até de demente, entre outras coisas.

- CHEGA!!! Deixe-me terminar. Já é a terceira vez que me interrompem.- todos se calaram e prestaram a atenção, porém estavam de braços cruzados e uma cara não muito receptiva.- Bom, o Rony fica com a Gina e como eles são irmãos, a Gina não fica com ninguém.

- É isso aí!!! Eu concordo!!! Até que enfim uma idéia sensata do Fred!- Percy dava pulinhos na sala. Rony concordou com ele.

- Mas, Rony, tem uma condição...

- Qual?

- Como você fica com a Gina, o Harry fica com a Hermione. Mas é ficar mesmo. Com beijo na boca e tudo.- Fred colocou a língua pra fora e ficou mexendo-a, arrancando risadas frenéticas de todos.

- O QUÊÊÊÊ? Ah, não... 

- É pegar ou largar. Se a Gina ficar com o Harry, você fica com a Hermione. Se a Gina ficar com você, o Harry fica com a Hermione.... e aí?

- Sinto muito Percy, mas diante dos fatos, eu prefiro que a Gina fique com o Harry...

Todos aplaudiram a idéia brilhante de Fred e a resposta sensata (embora sob pressão) de Rony. Percy não podia mais lutar contra eles, por isso também teve que aceitar. Eles esperaram o Sr. e Sra. Weasley irem dormir para começarem.

- Agora, chegou a hora que todos nós esperávamos. Todos os casais trocarão um beijo!!!! HÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊÊ!!!!!- Fred comemorou.

Primeiro foram Fred e Angelina. Nesse momento, todo mundo reparou que havia uma corda pendurada no teto. Fred foi até essa corda e se pendurou nela, ficando de cabeça pra baixo. Angelina o olhou de um modo estranho, mas ele a chamou e a beijou, de cabeça pra baixo mesmo. Quando ele desceu da corda, Fredelliz não se controlou:

- O que... foi... isso?-  disse, com um ar de incredulidade no rosto.

- Ah, um dia desses eu enfeiticei a velha televisão que o papai tinha na garagem e tava passando um filme trouxa, eu acho que o nome era a Aranha Humana... Aí tinha essa cena no filme e eu quis repetir? Não posso?- Todos fizeram o mesmo ar incrédulo que Fredelliz havia feito antes.

Jorge puxou Katie, jogou-a para o lado e deu um beijo típico dos romances trouxas. Carlinhos e Nathália, Percy e Penélope, Alicia e Lino, beijaram-se normalmente, mas com muita paixão. Os eijos mais engraçados sobraram é claro para as gêmeas Weasleys, Sirius e Lupin. As duas fizeram questão de beijarem os namorados ao mesmo tempo. Tomaram distância, correram e pularam no colo dos amados, cruzando as pernas nas costas deles. E começaram a beijar, continuaram beijando.. e continuaram... e continuaram... até que Fred e Jorge se revoltaram e jogaram água em cima deles. As gêmeas, não gostando da brincadeira dos gêmeos, queimaram a roupa deles. E aí começou a briga, com vários feitiços acontecendo e vários palavrões sendo ditos. Até que Percy resolveu intervir e acabou com toda a briga e ralhou com todos como se fosse a Sra. Weasley. 

-Vamos parar com essa briga agora! Vocês quatro, que belo exemplo estão dando para as nossas visitas! Briga entre irmãos! Que absurdo!!!! E vocês que não separaram? Ao contrário, ficaram rindo!  Me senti envergonhado de presenciar a isto!!! Por sorte nenhum de vocês foram atingidos por nenhum dos feitços. Imagino a cena agora ao ver a mistura do Furunculus com o Incêndio nas meninas e a mistura entre o Rictusempra com o Expelliarmus nos meninos! Que bonito que seria... Talvez os furúnculos nas meninas fossem em forma de vulcões...- Provavelmente nesse momento todos imaginaram como ficariam as meninas com o rosto cheio de furúnculos como vulcões e todos caíram na gargalhada.

- Ta legal Percy, você já nos repreendeu. Agora, vamos continuar com a brincadeira...- Jorge pediu;

- Ok.

- Hum..hum- Jorge pigarreou- Agora é a vez da Tatiana e do Gui.

A menina corou intensamente e seguiu para o centro da sala. Gui por sua vez sorria marotamente e quando ficou de frente para ela, olhou para trás e piscou para o irmão Carlinhos. Virou novamente para a menina, que parecia estar nervosa, e colocou as mãos no rosto dela. Foi se aproximando devagarzinho e começou a beija-la, carinhosamente. Então começaram os vivas e os gritos de " Iuhuhhhhhh!!!!" atrás deles e os dois não agüentaram e sorriram, interrompendo o beijo. Voltaram para o lugar abraçados. Fred foi até o centro da roda.

- Agora, depois desse beijo bem romântico, é a vez do casal Hermione e Rony!

Os dois coraram bastante e seguiram para o centro do círculo. Hermione sorria nervosamente e ajeitava os cabelos enquanto Rony apenas caminhava em direção a ela. Quando os dois se aproximaram, um colocou a mão no rosto do outro. Quando foram se beijar, os narizes se bateram. Todos sorriram, mas depois o beijo aconteceu. Foi bem romântico também. Rony, enquanto beijava Hermione, acariciava o rosto dela enquanto ela passava os dedos entre os cabelos dele. Também foram interrompidos por gritos de viva e pelos gêmeos que comemoravam. " Até que enfim, Roniquinho beijou na boca!!!!". Os dois seguiram para os seus lugares, cada um de um lado, mas de longe não deixavam de trocar olhares, o que denunciava que não ficaria somente naquele beijo.

- E agora... a atração mais polêmica da noite... Tchã tchã tcharã!!!! O beijo entre Harry e Gina!!!!

Como todos os outros, os dois se aproximaram do centro. Antes do beijo, Gina sorriu para Harry que parecia muito mais nervoso do que ela. Na hora de beijar, Harry não sabia o que fazer. Foi preciso que Gina o puxasse para que ele a beijasse. Mas depois, Harry provou que não era brincadeira para ele aquele beijo. Deu um beijo na Gina que fez todas as meninas que está na sala suspirarem. Angelina, um pouco mais exagerada, soltou um "ai, ai... , se o Harry me beijasse assim...". Fred que estava sorrindo, olhou para ela super sério e deu um cutucão nela.

- AI  FRED!!! TÁ MALUCO???

- Você fica falando aí que queria que o Harry te beijasse.

- EI! Eu não disse nada disso- Harry e Gina já haviam parado de se beijar e estavam olhando para eles.

- Como não Angelina? Eu escutei!!!!

- Você ta ficando maluco... Você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você...- disse Angelina com uma voz chorosa...

- Ah, mas que você disse você disse...

- Eu não disse nada Fred.. e você ainda me machucou...- Angelina estava quase chorando. Fred então se aproximou dela e a abraçou.

- Desculpa minha ferinha... eu tenho medo de te perder...

- Ok.. sem problemas...- Os dois trocaram um beijo rápido e se separaram..

Jorge passou perto de Fred e sussurrou no ouvido dele: " Você é tão patético quando está apaixonado". Fred fez uma careta para o irmão e passou o braço pelo ombro de Angelina.

- Acho bom a gente ir dormir.. Já é tarde...- Percy avisou e todos acataram e se dirigiram para os quartos.

 Em cada um dos quartos, principalmente no da Gina, a fofoca rolou solta. No quarto de Fred e Jorge eles estavam bolando mais um plano junto com o Lino Jordan.

- Lino, você sabia que o quarto da Gina é de um lado do banheiro e o quarto das gêmeas é do outro lado do banheiro...

- Sei.. e daí?

- E daí Lino???? Que pergunta estúpida. Pensa um pouco!!! A gente pode fazer um buraco nas duas paredes do banheiro e a gente vai poder ficar olhando as meninas e essas coisas...

- Cara... elas são as irmãs de vocês...- Fred deu um tapa na cabeça.

- Dããããã... é claro que eu não estou falando da minha irmã!!! A ferinha e a Katie estão no quarto da Gina e a Alicia no quarto das gêmeas. Se toca!!!

- Ahhhhh.. entendi...

- E ainda teremos Hermione e Fleur de presente...

- Uhuh!!! Legal!!! Quando que nós colocamos o plano em prática?

- Por nós, agora mesmo... Ta a fim?

- Claro... Vamos.

- Lino, só tem uma condição...

- Qual?

- Quando uma das nossas irmãs estiver trocando de roupa, ninguém olha ok?

- Pode deixar...

Fred, Jorge e Lino seguiram para o banheiro no andar de baixo para colocar o plano em prática.

Nota da Autora: Onde será que isso vai parar??? 


	7. O banheiro

N/A: O capítulo anterior terminou com os três meninos descendo em direção ao banheiro, para pôr em prática o plano. Vamos ver onde isso vai parar... Obrigada pelas reviews, nós adoramos! Valeu mesmo! E o motivo da demora dessa atualização foi o mesmo citado na nossa outra fic " A guardiã de Abraxas": falta de tempo... escola... fazer o que não é? Mas vamos ao que interessa: A FIC! Espero que gostem.

Capítulo 7- O banheiro

-Mas como vamos fazer isso?- Lino perguntou, tocando na parede do banheiro.

- Papai deve ter alguma dessas máquinas de trouxas que fazem buracos nas coisas.

- Será?

- Só saberemos  se procurarmos não é?

- Então vamos até o sótão!

Os três tornaram a subir sem fazer muito barulho até que chegaram ao sótão que ficava em cima do quarto de Rony.

- QUE NOJO!!!- Fred berrou. Jorge se aproximou, procurando o motivo de tanto espanto do irmão, se assustando também.

- ECOW! NO MEU SÓTÃO!!! ARGH!

Murta que geme e o vampiro estavam no maior amasso. Quando Rudson* viu os meninos, tentou jogar Murta longe, porém só conseguiu atravessá-la, caindo no chão.

- Xô! Saiam daqui! Podem ir para qualquer lugar, mas não façam mais isso dentro de casa!- Murta começou a fazer um escândalo no sótão.

- Vocês.. estão falando isso.. só porque é... a burra.. a feia... a morta.. da MURTA!!!- Murta deu um soluço escandaloso e começou a rodar pelo sótão, chorando cada vez mais para desespero dos meninos.

- EI!  Ô Fantasminha... não chora não.... Não foi isso que a gente quis dizer... Não chora não... AH!!! CALA ESSA BOCA DE UMA VEZ!!!!- Murta soluçava cada vez mais.

- FRED! Você tá piorando a situação.... Murta! Ei psiu! Murta.. por favor, acalme-se... Murta!!!-Nesse momento, Murta, numa tentativa frustrada de bater com a cabeça na parede, acabou atravessando-a. Os meninos escutaram-na reclamar " Murta sua estúpida! Você sempre esquece que está morta!". Fred, Jorge e Lino entreolharam-se com uma grande vontade de rir, mas se seguraram. Murta por sua vez, não tornou a atravessar a parede.

- Isso é o cúmulo! E se fosse a minha irmãzinha que entrasse aqui e visse isso?

- Pior! E se fosse a minha ferinha?

- Já lhe disseram que você é patético quando está apaixonado?

Fred olhou com desprezo para Lino e começou a procurar alguma ferramenta que furasse a parede enquanto Rudson saía do sótão para procurar a Murta. Cerca de 15 minutos depois de uma busca incansável pelo sótão, Jorge grita:

- Achei uma coisa! Será que isso serve?

- Bota pra funcionar.- Lino respondeu e Jorge procurou pelo botão da furadeira. Quando ligou, Fred e Lino se jogaram para trás espantados com a potência (?!?) do objeto.

- Ui.. isso treme! Experimenta é gostoso! (???!!!!?????)

- Qual é, Jorge Weasley? Você é meu irmão gêmeo, portanto eu não quero uma cópia minha andando por aí sendo gay!!!!

- Eu não sou gay, Fred! Eu só disse a verdade...

- Vai lá cara! Experimenta na parede...

- Tá maluco Lino? Vai acordar a Toca inteira. Experimenta aqui- Fred respondeu apontando para um pedaço de madeira jogado.

Depois de testarem, seguiram para o banheiro para fazer os buracos na parede. Ao chegarem lá perceberam que a porta do banheiro estava trancada.

- Quem é que está aí? Anda logo que eu quero entrar!- Fred bateu na porta enquanto Jorge escondia a furadeira debaixo do pijama.

- Sou.. eu..

- Rony??? Ai.. quanto tempo você vai ficar aí?

- Acho.. que vai demorar... um pouco Fred...- Rony respondeu com uma voz de sofrimento.

-AH! Pelas barbas de Merlim! Você vai empestear o banheiro com o seu cheiro nada agradável.

- Deixa de ser tolo, Fred!- Disse Jorge, sussurrando- o banheiro está enfeitiçado para não ter mal cheiro e barulhos.

- Eu sei Jorge... só quero colocar pressão pra ele sair logo. Anda logo Rony!- Fred tornou a falar alto- Que foi que você comeu afinal?

- Acho.. que.. os sapinhos de chocolate... estavam fora da validade..

- Hum...- Jorge, entrando no jogo de Fred, começou- tô com pena de você maninho... Da última vez que comi um estragado eu fiquei duas horas no banheiro. Você se lembra não é Fred?- Fred fez um muxoxo comprovando enquanto Lino sufocava umas risadinhas- No outro dia ,Rony, vc não imagina.. não conseguia nem sentar.. Foi horrível!

- É... o que você irá dizer para a Hermione quando ela perguntar por quê você não se senta?- Lino continuou com o terrorismo psicológico.

Fred então fez um ar de desapontado e falou:

- Ah não ser... que a gente conte pra ela antes que você passou a noite inteira no troninho e...- A porta então se abriu.

- Tá, tá tá bom! Já entendi! Não posso nem fazer as minhas necessidades em paz!- Fred e Jorge sorriram maléficamente enquanto Rony saía vermelho e ajeitando a calça do pijama.- Vou pra outro banheiro e...- Rony então pousou os olhos no volume que tinha embaixo da camisa de Jorge.

- O que é que você tem aí embaixo?

- Aqui... hum... nada- Jorge fez uma cara de inocente que o culpava cada vez mais.

- E o que é esse volume aí?- Rony apontou

-Ah.. é que eu engordei um pouquinho nos últimos dias...

- Você acha que sou idiota Jorge?- Rony falou com um tom muito parecido com o da Sra. Weasley quando estava chateada.

- É idiota sim de ficar gritando no nosso corredor enquanto queremos dormir!- Gina apareceu na porta do quarto, com uma camisola branca até os pés, cabelos soltos e uma grande cara de sono. Depois, como se avaliasse, Gina olhou pro rosto de cada um ali.- Fred... Jorge... Lino... Rony... parados no corredor as duas horas da manhã... O que é que vocês estão aprontando???

- Nós Gina! Que isso? Nós só... só...- Fred pensava numa desculpa que colasse.

- Nós nos encontramos no corredor sabe... Nós comemos uns sapinhos de chocolate fora da validade.- Lino completou e todos sacudiram a cabeça em afirmativo.

Gina soltou um " Ahhhh", que mostrava que ela não tinha acreditado em nada que eles haviam dito.

- Agora maninha... vá dormir. A gente também já está indo.- Rony apontou para os outros, que imediatamente deram "tchau" a Gina e se viraram. Gina voltou pro seu quarto. Enquanto isso, os meninos estavam no outro corredor, esperando. Rony então, prosseguiu, sussurrando.

- E então Jorge? O que tem aí?

- Não é nada Rony.. já falei!!! É a minha barriga!

- Jorge... vou repetir.. você acha que sou idiota?

-Ah.. não vou dizer a verdade pra você não é? Afinal, apesar de tudo, você é meu irmão.

- Se vocês não me falarem o que é, eu vou até o quarto da Gina e a acordo novamente e falo pra ela chamar a mamãe porque vocês estão aprontando alguma coisa...

- Qual é... qual foi... isso é golpe baixo...

- Duvidam?

Os Fred, Jorge e Lino hesitaram por um momento, mas quando Rony deu um passo em direção ao quarto das meninas, Fred se rendeu.

- Ok! Ok! Vamos te amostrar! Mas vamos pro banheiro.

Os quatro seguiram em direção ao banheiro e trancaram a porta.

- Se alguém visse essa cena ia pegar muiiitooo mal.... - Rony resmungou.

- A porta da rua é a serventia da casa! Ainda dá tempo de ir embora.

- Nunca Fred! Diz logo o que é que vocês estão aprontando...

Fred explicou então todo o plano para Rony.

- Genial!!! Assim eu posso ver a Mione!

- Tá Rony... mas nós já somos quatro. Não espalha isso, porque senão, seremos tantos, que será mais fácil entrar no quarto e olharmos de lá.

- Mas os quartos tem feitiços...

- Eu sei Rony! Foi só pra dar ênfase!- Fred retrucou

- E.. Rony... nada de falar pro Harry.- Jorge completou.

- Ué? Por quê?

- Rony.. eu sinceramente acho que um trasgo pensa mais do que você! Se o Harry vier pra cá, ele vai ver a Gina trocando de roupa e a Gina é nossa irmã!

- Ah tá. É claro. Harry não!

- Então.. vamos furar logo!- Jorge deu um passo à frente.

- Mas vai fazer barulho e vai acordar a Toca inteira!

-Lino.. o nosso banheiro tem feitiço contra barulho. Se não tivesse esse feitiço, ninguém aguentaria ficar em casa, quando o Rony cismasse de cantar no banheiro.- Rony deu um chute no ar porque Fred deu um pulo pra trás.

- Parem de brigar e vamos logo!

Os meninos fizeram um buraco nas duas paredes. Um que dava pra ver Gina, Hermione, Angelina e Katie e o outro que dava pra ver Fredelliz, Geórgia, Fleur e Alícia.Lino ficou com que dava pro quarto das gêmeas, sozinho pra ele, enquanto Fred, Jorge e Rony brigavam por um buraco ba outra parede.

- SAI! É MINHA VEZ AGORA!

- VOCÊ JÁ FICOU MUITO TEMPO AÍ! AGORA SOU EU!

- VOCÊ.. VOCÊ.. ATÉ PARECE!

- Ei, ei, ei!- Lino gritou- Dá pra fazer silêncio?

- Ah... Pra você é fácil Tem um buraco só pra você.

- Por quê vocês não fazem um buraco para cada um?

Fred, Jorge e Lino olharam um para o outro e concordaram com a cabeça. Fizeram outros dois buracos e tudo ficou na paz.

Meia hora depois...

- Ah... já estou cansado... Nada acontece- Rony resmungou

- Mas é claro! Elas estão dormindo! O que você queria que acontecesse? Queria que elas fizessem streap tease?

- Dããããã! Claro que não! Mas eu pensei que talvez elas pudessem acordar. Ah.. eu tô cansado... Meu olho esquerdo tá grudado por causa do tempo que ele ficou fechado aqui... Acho que vou pro meu quarto e amanhã eu volto pra cá...

- É.. acho que também vou fazer o mesmo.- Fred também se espreguiçou.- Amanhã a gente vai pra cá um pouquinho antes delas acordarem e aí a gente vê o que acontece...

De manhã, Rony acordou antes que qualquer pessoa na Toca pudesse ter acordado e seguiu para o banheiro. Ao chegar lá, forçou un pouco a porta e percebeu que estava trancada. " Abre a porta... sou eu... Rony". A porta destrancou e Rony entrou.

- Elas ainda não acordaram. - Lino avisou. Fred estava sentado em cima do vaso sanitário, Jorge estava sentado em um canto com a cabeça encostada na parede e Lino andava pelo banheiro.

- Dude! Que monotonia... vamos fazer alguma coisa pra animar...

- Como o quê Rony?- Jorge nem ao menos levantara a cabeça para perguntar.

- Que tal um Snap explosivo?

- Rony... são 6 e meia da manhã... você acha que a gente tá com espírito pra jogar?- Lino parara de andar e se encostara na parede do banheiro.

- É.. é verdade.. mas vamos pensar em algo pra fazer...

O olhar de Fred bateu em algum lugar que fez aparecer um brilho maléfico nos olhinhos.

- Que tal se fizermos uma festinha?

- Como?-Mal deu tempo do Lino perguntar como. Fred começou a desenrolar o papel higiênico e a sacudi-lo como se fosse serpentina. Jorge levantou-se num impulso e desenrolou mais um grande pedaço do papel higiênico e começou a fazer o mesmo. Aproveitando que o banheiro tinha feitiço contra barulho, começaram a cantar alto uma música das Esquisitonas e ficaram dançando dentro do banheiro. Em um momento, Rony se empolgou tanto que subiu no vaso sanitário, sendo que este não agüentou o seu peso e afundou, molhando todo o seu pé e uma boa parte do banheiro. Fred se acabou de rir, enquanto Jorge dava soquinhos na parede e Lino colocava a mão na barriga e apontava para Rony, rindo é claro. Rony também levou na esportiva e tirou o pé do vaso e continuou a zoar. Em pouco tempo eles já tinham desenrolado todo o papel higiênico, que ,no início, estava cheio. Depois que cansaram de cantar e dançar brincando com o papel, eles se sentaram no chão, rindo bastante. Fred, Jorge e Rony estavam totalmente vermelhos. Lino tinha cara de cansado. Cerca de cinco minutos depois, Jorge se levantou e começou a reunir todos os papéis que testavam jogados no banheiro.

- Qual é Jorge? Mania de limpeza agora?- Lino caçoou. Jorge apenas o olhou e sorriu maléficamente. Rony já sabia que vinha mais por aí. Depois que catou tudo e fez um grande bolo, Jorge foi até a pia, molhou todos os papéis e jogou tudo no teto, ficando uma massa branca, nojenta no teto. Os quatro rolaram de tanto rir daquilo, ainda mais quando um pedaço caiu, acertando em cheio a cabeça do Lino. Foi em meio das risadas que eles escutaram os primeiros movimentos das meninas. Eles então se levantaram rapidamente e foi cada um para o seu buraco.

Tudo aconteceu ao mesmo tempo. As meninas do quarto da Gina estavam se preparando para trocar de roupa, quando Hermione olhou para a parede e coçou os olhos pra ver se estava vendo direito ou se era sonho. Os três meninos que também estavam olhando pelo buraco ficaram estáticos. De repente, Hermione falou, em nada mais que um sussurro.

- Meninas... acho... que tem olhos... na parede....

- Quê Hermione?- Angelina perguntou, mas Gina e Katie também se viraram.

- Que inferno é isso?- Katie exclamou.

- AHHHHHH!!! OLHOS NA PAREDE! OLHOS NA PAREDE! OLHOS VIVOS NA PAREDE!- Gina começou a gritar e foi quando ela parou e se tocou... - Acho que já sei de onde vem... Venham meninas. 

- Vamos Lino! Sujou! As meninas acabaram de ver a gente!- Fred, Jorge e Rony gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

Enquanto no quarto das gêmeas... Fredelliz, Geórgia, Fleur e Alícia já haviam acordado e Lino as olhava atentamente, esperando ansioso, por qualquer movimentação. Só que Lino ainda não tinha percebido que Fredelliz e Geórgia eram muito espertas e muito menos havia percebido que as gêmeas já haviam visto aquele olhinho piscando no meio da parede delas. Fredelliz foi para o canto do quarto enquanto Geórgia fazia uma ceninha, como se fosse tirar a roupa, tudo para atrair a atenção do olho indiscreto. Quando Lino menos esperava... Fredelliz pegou a sua varinha e enfiou com toda a força no buraco na parede, fazendo com que Lino urrasse de dor dentro do banheiro.

- Vamos Lino! Sujou! As meninas acabaram de ver a gente!!!!- Fred, Jorge e Lino gritavam ao mesmo tempo.

- É!!! E DESSE LADO A SUA IRMÃZINHA ACABA DE ME DEIXAR CEGO!!!! AIIIIIIIIII!!!- Fred e Jorge ainda ririam dessa cena se a situação fosse tão crítica. Rony puxou Lino pelo braço e quando saíram deram de cara com Hermione, Gina, Angelina, Katie, Fredelliz, Geórgia, Fleur (que foi arrastada por Geórgia) e Alícia, paradas em fila indiana, como se fosse um paredão de frente para eles. Eles não tinham pra onde fugir.

- Muito bonito hein meninos...- Geórgia começou.

- Como está seu olho Lino?- Fredelliz perguntou, batendo com a varinha na sua mão. Lino bufou.

- Rony... eu não esperava isso de você- Hermione choramingou e recebeu um cutucão da Geórgia.

- Nada de choro Hermione... nada de choro...- Geórgia os olhava furiosamente- Ele vão ter o que merecem.

- MAMÃE NÃO! PELAS BARBAS DE MERLIN GEÓRGIA! MAS MAMÃE NÃO! POR FAVOR! NÓS FAZEMOS TUDO QUE VOCÊS QUISEREM... MAS NÃO CONTEM PRA MAMÃE!

- Quem falou na mamãe Jorge?- Fredelliz deu o ar da graça. Jorge preferia que ela tivesse ficado na dela, pois o tom dela era mais ameaçador do que o da Geórgia.

- O que vocês vão fazer conosco?- Fred perguntou.

- Primeiro... fiquem sabendo que se vocês não fizerem tudo direitinho... do jeito que queremos... contaremos para mamãe.

- Tá legal Geórgia! Tá legal.. mas o que que é...- Jorge perguntou, temendo pela resposta. Fred e Jorge nunca temeram ninguém na vida deles até conhecerem Fredelliz e Geórgia. Elas eram realmente suas irmãs. Não tinha o que negar.

- Vocês serão simplesmente nossos escravos... até que digamos o contrário...- todas as meninas se acabaram de rir enquanto os meninos arregalaram os olhos.

*- _Nós demos esse nome ao vampiro. Se alguém souber se o nome do vampiro em algum momento foi mencionado, fale conosco ok? Brigadu!_


	8. O segredo das gemeas

N/A: MIL DESCULPAS, GALERA!!!! Nós tivemos altos problemas nesse último bimestre. O colégio massacrou a gente! Altos problemas com os simulados, avaliações indevidas e principalmente problemas com os professores. Mas, graças a Deus, terminamos o terceiro ano. Estamos livres da escola. Agora vem a Facul. Fazer o quê, não é? Bom... como sobreviventes desta tempestade tortuosa, estamos aqui para postar um novo capítulo. Espero que gostem e que se divirtam!

~*~

- Como assim escravos?- Fred foi o primeiro a sair do transe.

- Escravos, Fred... Pessoa que está sujeita a um senhor, como propriedade dele, sem direito a remuneração. Caso típico: os elfos domésticos. Aliás, ainda tem a F.A.L.E.. Não pensem que eu esqueci.

- Eu sei o que são escravos, Hermione. Só quero saber o que vocês querem com isso.

- Bom, vocês vão fazer tudo o que a gente mandar. E sem pestanejar. Vão arrumar os nossos quartos, vão fazer as nossas tarefas, enfim.. tudo o que a mamãe mandar a gente fazer, vocês é que vão fazer.- Fredelliz explicou.

- Ah, que idéia, Fredelliz! Não, nunca, jamais! Você é exageradamente má, sabia!- Jorge esperneou.

- E além do mais, nós só somos quatro e vocês são várias! Como vamos fazer o serviço de vocês?- Lino completou.

- Acho bom vocês arrumarem um jeito. Aí, a gente finge que não viu o buraco e vocês fingem que aceitaram a nossa imposição e fazem tudo direitinho. Se não for assim, nós paramos de fingir que estamos calmas e aí... chiiii... já viu né? Mamãe...- Gina falou calmamente e todas as meninas se acabaram de rir.

- Eu acho que vocês já podem começar com o servicinho de vocês. Podem arrumar os nossos quartos.- Geórgia mandou.

Todas as meninas começaram a se retirar. Hermione ficou por último e se virou para os meninos:

- Não fiquem envergonhados. Os trouxas também fazem bastante isso. Só que a diferença dos trouxas para vocês é que eles fazem um buraco discreto enquanto vocês fizeram buracos do tamanho de uma bola de tênis. E o pior, foram 3 buracos... tsk, tsk.- E se retirou também, deixando 4 meninos revoltados pra trás.

- Não acredito que vamos ter que arrumar o quarto delas! Nem o nosso a gente arruma! Que *$%@#!- Rony explodiu.

- Acho melhor você maneirar nas reclamações, maninho. Porque se a mamãe passa e escuta você falando desse jeito, além de ter que arrumar o quarto das meninas, você ainda vai ficar de castigo.- Jorge ponderou.

- Vamos parar com o falatório e fazer isso logo. Só assim a gente não perde o café da manhã.- Fred lembrou, já entrando no quarto das meninas.- Ah, seria melhor se nos dividirmos em dois. Assim vai mais rápido. Rony e Lino, vocês arrumam o quarto da Gina enquanto eu e o Jorge arrumamos os das gêmeas, ok?

Os quatro se dividiram e foram para os seus postos. Durante 10 minutos de arrumação, Fred e Jorge só fizeram reclamar. Reclamaram o porque das meninas terem tanta roupa, porque elas tinham tanta coisa pra pôr no cabelo, porque elas tinham tantos batons e mais ainda porque elas tinham que deixar tudo jogado. "E ainda falam que nós somos os bagunceiros", Fred resmungou. As coisas geralmente eram de Fredelliz e Geórgia. Fleur deixava tudo completamente arrumado, parecia até a Hermione. Alícia tinha poucas coisas jogadas, talvez uma aqui ou outra acolá. Mas Fredelliz e Geórgia pareciam que tinham feito de palhaçada. Tudo delas estava espalhado. Seria mais fácil relacionar o que estava no lugar do que o que estava fora. E foi no meio dessa bagunça que Jorge achou o que menos esperava.

- Ei, Fred! Pára de resmungar e vir ver o que eu tenho aqui.

- O quê que foi?

- Vem cá, cara.

- Se eu conseguir me desenrolar deste cobertor, eu vou!

Jorge se levantou e foi ajudar o irmão. Depois o amostrou o que queria.

- Olha só isso maninho...- Jorge sorriu maléficamente, enquanto o mesmo sorriso brotava no rosto de Fred.

- Hum... parece que as gêmeas Weasley andam escondendo algumas coisitas do papai e da mamãe.

- Ah, com certeza. E eu tenho mais certeza ainda de que nem o papai e nem a mamãe vai gostar nadinha de ver isso que nós temos em mãos... hehehe

- Pode acreditar nisso.

- Agora, Fredelliz e Geórgia vão ver que são as escravas.

Fred e Jorge sorriram e foram até o quarto de Gina para chamar Rony e Lino.

- Podem parar de arrumar o quarto, meninos.

- Ué, por quê? Nós não estamos nem na metade ainda.- Lino falou enquanto terminava de dobrar o cobertor da Katie.

- Olha só o que nós achamos no quarto das gêmeas.

Rony e Lino se aproximaram e viram aquilo que tornou o dia deles muito mais feliz.

- Vamos descer para o café!- Rony comemorou e os três obedeceram prontamente. Ao chegar em baixo, todos já estavam reunidos na sala, mas ainda não haviam começado a tomar café. Fred, com um grande sorriso no rosto, cumprimentou:

- Bom-dia a todos! Bom... bom-dia pra quem eu ainda não vi até agora. E pra quem eu já encontrei no corredor, eu espero que tenha um péssimo dia.

Todas as meninas fizeram uma careta.

- Com exceção de você, ferinha.- Fred mandou um beijinho para Angelina, que não retribuiu.

- Fred, você é tão patético quando está apaixonado.

- Não quero papo com você, Fredelliz.- disse Fred, se sentando.

- Tá legal. Eu espero que você já tenha arrumado o meu quarto.- Todos que estavam à volta e que não estavam presentes no incidente matutino, nada entendiam. Harry se virou para Rony e perguntou o que estava acontecendo. Este falou que depois explicaria. O que foi repassado para Lupin e Sirius. 

- Eu? Arrumado o seu quarto? Nunca, Fredelliz.

- Aliás... o seu quarto está um pouco mais bagunçado do que estava antes.- Rony completou.

Fredelliz abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes, mas foi Geórgia quem começou a falar.

- Mamãe não vai gostar nadinha do que eu tenho pra falar com ela.

- Eu acho..- Jorge começou- que a mamãe não vai gostar nadinha do que _nós _temos pra falar pra ela.

- Do que você está falando, Jorge?- Fredelliz parecia insegura, mas manteve o olhar fixo em Jorge.

- Acho melhor nós termos uma conversinha em particular. Nós quatro. Eu, você, Fred e Geórgia.

Fredelliz e Geórgia se entreolharam e seguiram para um canto afastado da sala. Fredelliz, pra não perder a pose, murmurou em um tom que deu pra todos que estavam na sala escutar:

- Poxa... vou ser obrigada a dar um corretivo nesse povo. 

Geórgia sorriu. Fred e Jorge permaneceram sérios e seguiram as irmãs.

- E então... o que é?- Geórgia começou.

- Estão curiosas agora?- Fred sorriu.

- Não... mas se você não falar em 1 minuto eu vou voar no seu pescoço e fazer picadinho de você.- Fredelliz falou bem devagar, pois sabia que isso deixava Fred com medo.

- Não precisamos partir para a violência. Sei que vamos resolver essa pendência amigavelmente, não é Fred?- Jorge perguntou e Fred concordou com a cabeça.

- Bom... estávamos arrumando o quarto das senhoritas. Quando eu digo estávamos, quer dizer que eu e o Fred estávamos. E quer dizer também que nós estávamos, não estamos mais, aliás o que é lógico, já que estamos aqui e...

Fredelliz segurou na garganta de Jorge. E foi apertando... Quando viu que Jorge estava na iminência de ficar sem ar, era só ela apertar um pouco mais, ela se virou para Fred.

- Agora, você conta. E quanto mais você enrolar mais eu aperto a garganta do seu irmão.

- Que crueldade, Fredelliz.- Fred resmungou. Geórgia sorriu.

- Duvida?

- Não.. tá legal... eu conto. Bom, estávamos no quarto das senhoritas, que estava bem bagunçado,por sinal. Aliás, o que vocês fazem pra...- Fredelliz apertou um pouco mais. Jorge bateu no Fred.

- Tá bom, tá bom! Desculpa. Agora, desaperta um pouco aí, vai.- Fredelliz soltou um pouco e Fred prosseguiu.- Bom, e aí que nós descobrimos o segredo de vocês.

- Que segredo?- Geórgia perguntou.

- Vocês sabem muito bem que segredo. Estava caído, embaixo da cama da Fredelliz.

- FREDELLIZ! Quantas vezes eu já te falei pra ter cuidado com isso aqui??? Tá pensando que a gente continua viajando com as Esquisitonas? Nós estamos em casa! Ah... se papai e mamãe souberem estamos ferradas! E SOLTA JORGE!

Fredelliz soltou o menino que colocou uma mão na parede, ofegante, desesperado por ar.

- Desculpa, Geórgia! Foi sem querer! Devo ter deixado cair durante a noite!

- Eu não acredito nisso, Fredelliz. Não acredito mesmo!

Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Geórgia tornou a falar.

- Onde está o nosso negócio, Fred?

- Está conosco.

- Nos devolve.

- Nem mortos! Agora ele vai ficar conosco. Pra podermos usar contra vocês toda vez que vocês tiverem uma idéia absurda como essa de hoje.

- Bom...é justo. A questão é: vocês vão mostrar pra mamãe?- Geórgia perguntou como se suplicasse que eles não contassem.- Porque... se vocês contarem, é bem capaz de eles expulsarem nós duas de casa.

- Mamãe não é disso. Nós já fizemos tanta coisa e ela nem ao menos ameaçou...- Jorge tentou acalmá-la.

- Vocês não vão mostrar, não é?- Fredelliz pediu.

- Não. Não vamos. Mas será que a partir de agora nós podemos ter uma relação harmoniosa dentro desta casa? Afinal, nós somos gêmeos e parece que nós vivemos em uma constante briga. Nós quatro deveríamos ser bastante unidos. A união que tem entre vocês duas e entre nós dois deveria se aplicar a nós quatro.- Jorge falou, sendo apoiado por Fred.

- Tá, vamos tentar. Vamos fazer o possível.

- Que pena que isso tenha que acontecer sobre pressão. Pois se a gente não tivesse achado aquilo no quarto de vocês, nós não íamos nos juntar contra os opressores.

- Na realidade, Fred, nós sempre tentamos nos juntar com vocês, mas parecia que vocês sempre queriam fazer as besteiras sozinhos. Quer dizer, vocês e o Lino Jordan. Nunca chamaram a gente pra nada.

- É porque a gente achava que vocês não iam topar, Geórgia.

- Mas a gente ia. Até parece que não nos conhece. Ou esquece que somos gêmeos.

- É bom saber disso.- Fred terminou.

E como um desfecho inesperado para a cena, os quatro se abraçaram. E voltaram sorridentes para a sala.

- O que aconteceu,Fredelliz?- Angelina perguntou.

- Parece que nós temos que desistir da história de escravos.- Fredelliz respondeu e sorriu para Fred e Jorge. Logo depois olhou para Sirius, que parecia pedir por uma explicação. Ela fez um sinal dizendo que depois iria contar.

- VENHAM TOMAR O CAFÉ, PESSOAL!!!!

E todos foram tomar o café, sorridentes.


End file.
